nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline based on the information revealed in the series. The information presented is inferred from dates given in the series and sourced from the official fanbook. Historical Timeline Their tragic reunion ends with the death of Helbram at the hands of the Fairy King. *Harlequin erases Diane's memories and is taken into custody by the Holy Knights for his ignorance and sloth towards the atrocities committed by a member of his clan. |date = 200 years ago}} Their carefree days come to an end after a demon appears within the forest and burns it to the ground. Ban manages to slay the demon after drinking from the fountain and becoming immortal, but Elaine is killed in the conflict. *Ban is arrested by the Holy Knights and sentenced to death for his perceived greed after being wrongly accused of stealing the Fountain of Youth and destroying the Fairy King's Forest. *Hendrickson discovers the corpse of the demon in the charred remains of the Fairy King's Forest. He recovers the corpse and begins experimenting with the demon's blood. |date = 20 years ago}} She is later adopted by King Baltra Liones. *Diane, Matrona, and Dolores are sent by Holy Knights to attack savages. *Meliodas and Diane meet for the first time when Meliodas protects her from a group of knights. *Dolores dies from a group of bandits in a mining field. *Diane and Matrona arrive at a certain location as recruited by some Holy Knights. However, it was a trick which caused Matrona to be poisoned while also killing 330 Holy Knights including Gannon in the process. This would make Diane known as the Sin of Envy, supposedly killing Matrona due to her superior position. Diane is arrested for these actions falsely placed on her and sentenced to death, but Meliodas thwarts the plan in the name of the Baltra Liones. *Zarpa treats Matrona's wounds for three days straight, thus saving her life. *After being sentenced to death, Ban is executed a total of 33 times, but he survived all of them. *Four years into his imprisonment, Meliodas breaks Ban out of his prison cell with a single punch, resulting in the latter being greatly impressed with the former's strength and joining him. *The Seven Deadly Sins are formed around this time. *Ban goes through a phase of collecting stuffed animals, angering King. *Ban tries to steal Meliodas' sword, causing the latter to leave a permanent scar on the former's neck. *Hawk is born. *Arthur Pendragon is born. *Guila is born. *Cath is born. |date = 16 years ago}} |date= 12 years ago}} *Dreyfus and Hendrickson are sent on a mission to investigate the crater left in the wake of Danafor's destruction and find the demon Fraudrin severely injured at the bottom. Fraudrin possesses Dreyfus and brainwashes Hendrickson, setting in motion the events that would lead to the framing of the Seven Deadly Sins and the revival of the Demon Clan. *Dreyfus is influenced by Fraudrin to murder his half-brother, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, with the aid of a corrupted Hendrickson. The murder is framed on the Seven Deadly Sins, who are accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom. Marked as wanted criminals, they scatter across the country and go into hiding. *Diane loses her sacred treasure. *Meliodas wakes up sometime after the coup and meets Hawk and his mother. |date = 10 years ago}} *King Liones creates Dawn Roar as a new, independent order of knights to replace the Seven Deadly Sins and appoints Slader as their captain. *Della is born. |date = 8 years ago}} *All giants are banned from entering the town of Vaizel after Matrona goes wild during the annual fighting festival while drunk. |date = 5 years ago}} |} References }} Category:Universe